Sem Título: Toques
by Miss Dartmoor
Summary: Jensen, estranhamente, gostava disso. Ele corava, ele se sentia quente da cabeça aos pés, mas ele gostava. Porque era Jared e Jared era a exceção à regra. - SLASH, praticamente! Terceira oneshot da série: "Sem Título".


**Sem Título: **Toques

_por Miss Dartmoor_

—

**Fandom: **RPS.

**Disclaimer:** Se você procurar _Ficção_ no dicionário, vai saber exatamente o que essa fanfic é.

**Série: **Sem Título.

**Sinopse:** Jensen, estranhamente, gostava disso. Ele corava, ele se sentia quente da cabeça aos pés, mas ele gostava. Porque era Jared e Jared era a exceção à regra.

**Beta:** O Jared pro meu Jensen: Galatea Glax! :D

**Shipper: J**ared Padalecki e **J**ensen Ackles – Padackles, J2, **Jsquared**!

**Avisos: **Schmoop! Fora isso, nada muito extremo. Eu considero isso um "quase-slash". Ainda não aconteceu, mas _com certeza_ vai acontecer.

—

**Nota da Autora: **_Toques_ é a terceira oneshot da série _Sem Título_. Acho que você precisa ler as outras _("A Coisa do Doritos" e "Botões de Elevador")_ para compreender melhor essa aqui. Porque mesmo que sejam oneshots separadas, elas fazem parte de um mesmo universo e uma é continuação da outra.

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

**

* * *

**

A primeira vez que Jensen bateu os olhos em Jared Padalecki, o moreno estava sorrindo de maneira extremamente contagiante no tapete vermelho de alguma apresentação. Ele estava usando aquele cinto do Texas – que Jensen descobriu, depois, que era um dos preferidos do moreno -, e estava com o braço ao redor de uma garota baixinha e morena com um sorriso igualmente simpático.

Jensen tinha se lembrado de olhar para a foto em seu computador, encará-la durante longos minutos para, por fim, pensar: _"Esse é o meu co-protagonista?"._

Então ele concluiu, sem saber muito bem de onde aquele pensamento tinha vindo:

"_Caramba, ele é sexy! Eu não posso fazer o_ irmão_ dele!"_

Daí, confuso com tal pensamento, ele decidiu que era muito esquisito procurar sobre seu futuro co-protagonista no Google e que talvez Chris, ao dizer que Jensen tinha manias esquisitas demais, poderia estar se referindo a coisas_ desse_ tipo. Era melhor Jensen desligar seu computador e se apresentar a _Jared-Sei-Lá-O-Quê_ do jeito convencional e _normal._

Quando a oportunidade de se apresentar de maneira convencional e normal veio, Jensen tinha sorrido – os sorrisos que Chris e Steve costumavam se referir como os_ "sorrisos de modelo de Jensen Ackles" _– e esticado sua mão para apertar a de Padalecki.

Padalecki, que Jensen descobriu: era alto pra caramba e ainda mais bonito ao vivo, a cores e bronzeado...

_Hum... _

Jensen andava tendo pensamentos estranhos demais ultimamente.

Como íamos dizendo, Padalecki parecia ter outros planos para ele; o moreno alto sorriu, mostrando adoráveis covinhas e dentes muito bonitos. Ele envolveu a mão de Jensen com seus longos dedos e puxou o loiro para um dos abraços mais... _Apertados_ e confortáveis que Jensen já recebeu de um desconhecido na vida.

"_Qual é, cara!",_ Padalecki dissera, rindo. E Jensen sentiu a risada dele, já que sua cara estava praticamente encostada no seu peitoral, naquela área abaixo do pescoço do moreno. _"Nós vamos fazer irmãos, não é?"_

Ele finalizou, como se isso justificasse todo o espaço pessoal roubado de Jensen.

Daí em diante, a coisa foi só piorando e Jensen descobriu cedo demais que... Jared era assim. Ele era agitado, extrovertido, simpático e adorava abraçar as pessoas. Tocá-las de maneira inocente como se o contato físico fosse parte importante. Ele parecia fazer isso sem querer, no automático, e Jensen decidiu que não se importava tanto. O que era estranho, porque Jensen era um cara reservado – e, segundo Steve e Chris, _extremamente_ anti-social – que gostava de ter seu espaço, gostava de ficar sozinho e manter certa distância das pessoas. Mas com Jared era diferente... Jensen gostava da proximidade entre eles.

Ele gostava de sentir a mão de Jared no seu ombro; apalpando levemente num sinal de cumprimento. Ele gostava quando o moreno tocava a altura das suas costas e sorria para ele, de perto. Ele gostava quando Jared o envolvia em seus braços num abraço apertado. Ou quando Jared se sentava tão próximo dele que suas coxas e pés se tocavam, pressionados um contra o outro.

Ou até mesmo quando, em público, Jared tentava envolvê-lo com uma das pernas.

Jensen, estranhamente, gostava disso. Ele corava, ele se sentia quente da cabeça aos pés, mas ele _gostava._

Porque era Jared e Jared era a exceção à regra.

Quando os dois brigaram pela primeira vez - uma briga feia e sem sentido -, Jared ficou sem tocá-lo direito por _dias_ e isso deixou Jensen incrivelmente mal humorado. Era como se parte dele ansiasse pelos toques do moreno, pelo contato físico com o ator mais novo, e seu corpo ficasse todo vazio sem esses toques.

Não demorou muito para Jensen, xingando a porta porque tinha batido seu pé nela sem querer, reparar que ele estava com abstinência de Jared. Ou melhor, _toques_ de _Jared._

Aliás, não: _Tudo _de Jared; os sorrisos, a risada, a conversa séria e a sem sentido e, por fim, os toques.

_Os malditos toques!_

Jensen apareceu na porta do trailer de Jared, sorriu sem graça quando Jared o encarou, e abriu a boca para pedir desculpas por qualquer coisa idiota que ele tenha dito que causara a discussão. Mas não chegou a dizer nada, porque Jared sorriu para ele e disse:

- Sem problemas, cara.

E o puxou para um abraço apertado, de corpo todo. Circulou seus braços ao redor de Jensen e o abraçou de maneira diferente de todas as outras. E o moreno não precisava dizer para Jensen saber: que ele também estava com saudades.

Jensen o abraçou de volta, fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça no ombro do moreno, inspirando o cheiro familiar de Jared.

Por fim o moreno se afastou e sorriu para ele. E o simples gesto fez o coração de Jensen saltar no peito.

- E aí, quer jogar Guitar Hero? Eu estava com saudades de arrebentar você no jogo! – Jared comentou, rindo. Jensen riu de volta, se sentindo todo feliz e estranho e satisfeito.

- Só nos seus sonhos, Sasquatch!

E talvez aquela coisa toda de co-dependência fosse mesmo um fato. Talvez eles estivessem passando tempo demais juntos.

Mas enquanto Jared ria e falava sobre seus cachorros, parecendo tão feliz quanto Jensen por só estar com o loiro, Jensen concluíra que não poderia se importar menos se essa co-dependência estivesse ficando esquisita demais.

* * *

.

.

**N/A:** Depois de séculos sem postar nada, dou as caras! Estou viva, estou bem e peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar tanto **Bad Things** quanto **Consequências**. Eu não sei dizer quando a atualização delas irá vir (eu sei, que vergooonha, Dartmoor! D:), mas espero que venham o mais rápido possível. A única coisa que eu garanto a vocês é que não vou abandonar nenhuma fanfic minha - e que a atualização de Bad Things vai vir antes! :D Fora isso, vocês sabem... Me digam o que acharam dessa oneshot! :D A continuação dessa série **Sem Título** _já_ está pronta, mas eu só vou postar quando atualizar Bad! Enfim, não me matem! Tenham paciência comigo! 3


End file.
